


Самое опасное оружие

by Christoph, Darel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gunplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel
Summary: А знаешь, в другие времена и в других обстоятельствах тебя бы использовали как оружие.





	Самое опасное оружие

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан для WTF Bond 2017 по арту Naked Weapon восхитительной juststopit http://i.imgur.com/fSGyfVa.png

Кью потягивается и садится на край кровати, спуская ноги и морщась. Пол холодный, но сдвинуться на пару дюймов, чтобы поставить ступни на ковёр, невыразимо лень. Лондонское утро сырое и туманное — как и положено лондонскому утру, — и в предрассветной хмари спутанные ветки ив в соседском саду ещё сильнее похожи на лохматых чудовищ из старинных сказок. Кью окидывает взглядом царящий в спальне бардак и вздыхает — Бонд умеет превратить в хаос даже самую отлаженную систему, коей до недавнего времени была и жизнь квартирмейстера. Он берёт из пачки сигарету, но так и не закуривает, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Бонда за спиной. Время тянется и сворачивается петлями, тени истончаются и растут, а щупальца чудовищ из соседского сада втягиваются обратно, чтобы дождаться темноты и повторить попытку добраться до Кью.   
Телефон Бонда приглушённо вибрирует где-то под кучей их одежды, и Кью даже не хочет знать, кому это понадобилось беспокоить 007 в воскресное раннее утро.   
— Спасибо, что на звонке не гимн, — негромко фыркает он и выпускает из пальцев измочаленную сигарету. В тишине слышно, как табачные крошки рассыпаются по паркету с сухим тревожным шелестом.   
Дверь чуть распахивается, и в образовавшуюся щель проскальзывает один из котов. Кью сначала слышит топот мягких лап и мурчание, а потом его спины щекотно касаются усы и мокрый нос.  
— Не сейчас, — полусонно бормочет Кью, отпихивая животное, и чуть поворачивает голову, чувствуя внимательный, изучающий взгляд. — Доброе утро?   
— Мгм, — отзывается Бонд, как будто проснулся давно и только сейчас позволил себя заметить. — Ранняя пташка, Джеффри?   
— Не знаю, зачем проснулся, — отвечает тот, пожимая плечами, и берёт другую сигарету.   
Его плечи опускаются, и слышится щелчок зажигалки: раз, другой, и по комнате плывёт горький, с нотками вишни табачный дым.   
— От курения в постели загнулось немало достойных людей, — наставительно говорит Бонд.   
Кью слышит, как шуршит простыня, которой укрыты бёдра Джеймса. Словно сухие листья по каменным плитам. Осень в Лондоне — чертовски унылое время года, и ассоциации порождает исключительно унылые.   
— Мне не грозит, я курю только когда испытываю стресс.  
— А ты испытываешь его регулярно.   
Кью хмыкает, выдыхая дым. За окном утро медленно превращается в день, такой же серо-жёлтый и пресный, как и всегда. Поэтому Бонд нужен ему — еда без специй не имеет вкуса. Джеймс снова шуршит и щёлкает чем-то за его спиной. Кью не интересно, чем там занят его агент, он уже большой мальчик, и в состоянии выпутаться из простыни самостоятельно.   
Слабый интерес появляется в тот момент, когда между лопаток упирается дуло вальтера, холодное и жёсткое, как рука, которая его держит.  
— Ага, — только коротко, почти равнодушно отзывается он. — И?   
— Не боишься? — насмешливо интересуется Бонд.   
— Я сам его спроектировал. Глупо бояться умереть от своего же оружия, тебе не кажется? Да и вряд ли ты убьёшь меня, Джеймс.   
— Уверенности тебе не занимать, — дуло скользит вниз, к ямочкам над ягодицами, ледяное, как прикосновение призрака. — Необязательно убивать.   
Кью передёргивает плечами и чуть выгибается, бесстыдно подставляясь. Бонд тихо хмыкает, то ли одобрительно, то ли немного издевательски, и ждёт. Кью, докурив и затушив сигарету, оборачивается и склоняет голову, чуть щурясь без очков. Его губы блестят от слюны и слишком притягивают взгляд, чтобы оставить их без внимания и ничего не сделать.   
— Если я выстрелю в нужное место, то ты не умрёшь, но превратишься в овощ, — будничным тоном сообщает Бонд. Вальтер прохладно касается плеча Кью. — Твой мозг перестанет контролировать твоё тело, и единственной мыслью станет — лучше бы я умер. Для такого ума, как твой, быть запертым в клетке — более жестокой пытки не придумаешь.   
Бонд опасен именно тем, что он действительно сделает то, о чём говорит, если этого будут требовать интересы Короны. Кью лихорадочно припоминает, не сделал ли он ненароком чего-то такое, за что его тело сейчас украсят перфорацией. Эти мысли смешны сами по себе и почти мгновенно исчезают. Зато возбуждение щекочущей волной прокатывается по телу и дрожит внизу живота.   
— Но я полезнее живым и функционирующим, да? — негромко уточняет он и размыкает губы шире, когда дуло касается его губ, оттягивает нижнюю, скользит по внутренней стороне.   
Кью тихонько выдыхает через нос, прикрывая глаза и подаётся навстречу, надеваясь ртом на вальтер и смыкая губы. Он ухмыляется, слыша негромкий стон Бонда, и опирается ладонями о постель, позволяя тому всё.  
— Бесстыдный, — Бонд толкает вальтер глубже, заставляя его захлебнуться стоном, видя, как дёргается кадык, и склоняет голову. — Хочешь ещё?  
Кью смотрит на него из-под ресниц поплывшим, влажным взглядом, ухмыляется уголком губ, интуитивно зная, что выглядит в этот момент исключительно по-блядски, и разворачивается полностью, опираясь о смятые простыни коленями и локтями. Всё для удобства Бонда.   
— В другие времена и других условиях тебя бы использовали как оружие, — хрипло говорит Бонд, снова резко двигая рукой, и Кью на мгновение задумывается, только ли от вальтера этот привкус металла во рту. — Инструмент шпионажа. Подкладывали бы под нужных или не-нужных людей, чтобы выведать их секреты и убрать, — его дыхание сбивается, пальцы подрагивают, и чётко очерченные мышцы на животе сокращаются, на вкус Кью, удивительно красиво. — Знаешь, ты был бы чертовски успешен.   
Кью негромко стонет, уже заведённый, несмотря на почти бессонную ночь, и легко касается себя. Но, увидев тяжёлый взгляд Бонда, послушно убирает руку и подползает ближе к нему, окончательно сдёргивая и отбрасывая в сторону простыню.  
— Ты хочешь, — он даже не спрашивает, выпуская вальтер изо рта с влажным звуком, и опускает голову, смыкая испачканные слюной и кровью губы на головке полувозбуждённого члена.   
Бонд глухо, негромко стонет, касаясь дулом его виска, чуть царапая нежную кожу, и пальцами другой руки сгребает растрёпанные кудри, заставляя надеться ртом глубже.   
Кью хмыкает, старательно вбирая член в рот почти полностью и лаская языком, чувствуя, как растёт возбуждение Джеймса. В их отношениях нет запретов, оговорок и неуместных желаний — если Бонд хочет трахнуть квартирмейстера, его не остановит даже ядерный кризис, а уж тем более такая мелочь, как правила приличия. Бонд — олицетворение опасности и силы, воплощение самых горячих и мокрых снов и едва ли кто-то другой мог бы поставить Кью на колени и выебать в рот, при этом твёрдой рукой держа его на мушке. Холодное прикосновение к виску будоражит и заводит, Кью глухо стонет, вибрируя горлом, и в тишине спальни негромко щёлкает предохранитель.   
«Поставил или снял?» — обжигает мысль, в крови вскипает адреналин, и Кью мгновенно воображает себе, что от качества исполняемого им минета зависит его жизнь.   
Он сам заведён до предела, но только крепко сжимает бёдра Бонда, плотнее смыкая губы, лаская резче и сильнее. Рука Джеймса чуть вздрагивает — или Кью это кажется? — и он движется навстречу сам, грубо вбиваясь. И кончает, только после этого разжимая пальцы в волосах. Кью неловко сглатывает и утыкается лбом в его бедро, облизывая припухшие губы и приводя дыхание в порядок.  
— Доброе утро, — хрипло усмехается он, живот всё ещё подводит от возбуждения.  
— Ты так считаешь? — Джеймс выгибает бровь, словно и не кончал пару мгновений назад, и стирает вальтером белую каплю в уголке губ Кью. — Мне кажется, ты испытываешь определённые неудобства, — дуло щекотно скользит по шее и плечу, возвращается к щеке и подцепляет Кью под подбородок. — Помоги себе сам, Джеффри.   
Сложно спорить с человеком, у которого в руках заряженное оружие. А вальтер заряжен, Кью это знает точно. Вопрос лишь в том, полная ли обойма. У него самого так точно, и срочно требуется её... разрядить. Он усаживается на постели, выгибаясь и опираясь одной рукой позади себя, и медленно, словно нехотя, проводит языком по ладони.   
— Не насухую же, — насмешливо поясняет он, следя за вальтером. Пока он под прицелом — чувствует себя живым как никогда.   
— Да ты течёшь, — равнодушно отзывается Бонд и чуть качает головой. — Давай уже.  
Кью плотно обхватывает свой член, прижимая большим пальцем влажно блестящую головку, и толкается, прикусывая губу. Они встречаются взглядами и Кью едва слышно стонет, его зрачки темнеют и расширяются, а скользящий по телу вальтер только обостряет ощущения. У него даже мысли не возникает, чтобы зажмуриться или отвернуться, в ушах шумит кровь, а сердце бьётся где-то в горле с каждым отрывистым, голодным движением бёдер. И ни единого звука, потому что Бонд видит в его взгляде всё и без лишних слов.   
Его срывает только на последних бесконтрольных движениях, тихое «Джеймс» слетает с искусанных губ, а ладонь становится мокрой. Бонд приподнимает бровь и, кажется, не дышит, пока Кью облизывает свои пальцы.   
— Тебе всё же стоит позавтракать чем-то более существенным, — Бонд наконец-то откладывает вальтер на тумбочку и добавляет, — полагаю, моё новое оружие прошло испытания?   
Кью деланно вздыхает и качает головой. Будь хотя бы один из них чуть менее мудаком, им было бы скучно вместе. Нет ничего хуже рутины, когда ты адреналиновый наркоман. Он придвигается к Бонду и нависает над ним, уперевшись раскрытой ладонью в грудь.  
— Полагаю, что так. Но если вы, 007, рискнёте испытать его с кем-то, кроме меня, я отстрелю вам яйца, как порой мечтала М, упокой Господь её душу.   
— Мэллори мечтает о том же, — беззаботно отзывается Бонд и властно притягивает его за поцелуем.   
Оба знают, что это не понадобится.


End file.
